technolibertarianfandomcom-20200215-history
Borganist
A Borganist is a form of Technoprogressive who is open and honest about advocating for assimilation of all individual human beings, Human Uploaded Minds, and Artificial Intelligences into one globe spanning Hive Mind, like that depicted in Star Trek's enemy aliens known as The Borg. Borganists, like The Borg, believe in forcibly assimilating all sentient beings into one solar-system spanning unitary personality, sometimes called a Matrioshka Brain or Jupiter Brain. Etymological Origins of "Borganist" The term originates in the earlier term cyborg, which is a portmanteau of "cybernetic organism", an organism that has been augmented by artificial technologies to repair or improve its physical or mental capacities. Any person using any sort of prosthetic is technically a cyborg. The term was coined in 1960 by Manfred Clynes and Nathan S. Kline.[1] D. S. Halacy's Cyborg: Evolution of the Superman in 1965 featured an introduction which spoke of a "new frontier" that was "not merely space, but more profoundly the relationship between 'inner space' to 'outer space' – a bridge...between mind and matter."[2] The 1980's television remake of the Star Trek Franchise, Star Trek: The Next Gen eration, featured an alien hive mind called The Borg made up of billions of aliens of various races that had been "assimilated" involuntarily into The Borg. In the episode "Locutus of Borg", we see the shows starring character, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, kidnapped from the deck of the Starship Enterprise, and forcibly assimilated into The Borg so as to serve as an intermediary with the United Federation of Planets and its Starfleet. When Picard was later rescued and had his cybernetic implants removed, he spoke of how his individuality had been stripped in the process of assimilation, like a form or rape beyond mere slavery, to be subsumed to the will of the collective. The conflict of the Federation against the Borg continued into succeeding series ST: Deep Space Nine, ST: Voyager, as well as Star Trek movies including ST: First Contact. As a result, when debate over hive minds vs individualism with regard to the Technological Singularity arose in the transhumanist community, the collectivists have particularly advocated various forms of hive minds, and as a result, have been labelled by individualists as "Borganists". While many technoprogressives deny being borganists, any criticial examination of their ideology and plans for future society lead to the inevitable result of a hive mind that coercively assimilates all individuals in our solar system.http://ieet.org/index.php/IEET/more/ford20140626a Sexing Up Borganist Life Just as Dr. James J Hughes was promoting his agenda of a "sexy democratic future" with Technoprogressivism, trying to soft peddle his ideology of marxist transhumanism, a new sexy Borg character appeared in the Star Trek unive rse on the ST: Voyager show. While most Borg appear hideously ugly, like zombies of dead or necrotic skin, stilting dialogue, along comes Seven of Nine, a Borg portrayed by actress Jeri Ryan, who at first appears as zombi-like as any other Borg, when she is cut off from the Hive mind by Captain Janeway and had much of, but not all of, her cybernetic implants removed, she recovers her natural human appearance as a stunningly sexy and beautiful woman. The idea of becoming a cyborg took a massive boost in popularity in popular society once Seven of Nine burst on the scene. Likewise, so too did the idea of belonging to a hive mind as a borganist.